Thundercats growing up the good and the bad
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This takes place on modern aged third earth full of tech and many things of modern life. Lion-o and Tygra grow up as close friends they are like brothers and care very deeply about each other. Soon they meet certain girls. Lion-o/OC and Tygra/Cheetara.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius and Leonara lived in a big city called Thundera. Claudius and Leonara were both from very wealthy families. Claudius ran a big business that made the best vehicles around. While Leonara's family made some of the finest clothes. They had many friends and were very generous. Their friends Javan and Sirbriena just welcome a son named Tygra into the world. They came over to see him. Sirbriena was holding Tygra close.

"Aw look at him isn't he cute?" Leonara asked her husband.

"Yes he is," Claudius said. Leonara and Claudius became sad. They haven't had a child of their own and they wanted one really badly.

"Claudius when will we have a baby? I think we might not be able to have one because of me," Leonara said.

"Please don't talk like that, our doctor said these things can take time and we have been trying only for a year, but I know we will get the baby we are hoping for," Claudius said. Then kissed her.

"That is a good way to look at things," Javan said. Javan ran a huge candy company and was very wealthy as well.

"Would you like to hold Tygra?" Sirbriena asked.

"Yes I would love too," Leonara said then took the little cub into her arms. It made her think their friends are so lucky to have such a cute baby.

Over the months Tygra grew and grew. Javan and Sirbriena loved him very much. One night something happened the would change their lives. There was the sound of breaking glass. Javan got up to see what it was. "Stay hidden," he told Sirbriena.

He began to search the house and found some Lizards robbing the house. A cat was with the a female Leopard. She was headed for Tygra's nursery! Javan ran to it and saw her pick up the cub. "Well, well, you might get us some big bucks for a ransom," she said.

"You leave my son alone!" Javan said.

The Leopard charged at Javan with Tygra in one of her arms and they began to fight. Javan got Tygra and placed him back in the crib and the Leopard ran out. Javan followed out and saw a lizard heading for the his and Sirbriena's bed room began to wrestle the intruders. One of them dislocated his shoulder and Javan cried out in pain but continued to fight.

He was going to protect his family no matter what. Javan kept it up and the sound of sirens came up. Sirbriena called the police. One of the lizards stabbed Javan and they tried make run for it. The police came in and arrested them.

Sirbriena was holding Javan's head as he laid bleeding on the ground. "Javan hang in there," she said.

"Are you okay?" Javan asked through his gritted teeth.

"I'm fine," Sirbriena said.

A couple of paramedics came in. "Sir what is name?" the dog asked.

"Javan," Javan said he was in pain.

"How old are you?" the dog asked.

"29," Javan answered.

"Okay, we got a 29 year old tiger several injuries and the most serious is a stab wound on the lower right part of his chest." the dog said into the radio. Then placed Javan on the gurney.

Sirbriena was now holding the frightened and crying Tygra.

Claudius woke up it was four in the morning and he had to get ready for work. He was watching the television while sipping his coffee. Then suddenly the screen said breaking news.

"This just in a house was robbed and a tiger inside has been badly injured. Three lizards and Leopard broke in and tried to make off with somethings including a ten month old cub. But the father of the house hold began to fight the invaders while his wife called the police. The name of the tiger is Javan Stripper a wealthy man who is the owner of Stripper's candy. He has sustained several injuries the most dangerous wound from being stabbed in the chest. His wife is now concerned for her husband while worrying if their infant son had also been harmed. Paramedics are now examining the child." the bird said.

Claudius was shocked he had to wake up Leonara. This was important. He shook her awake. "What is it Claudius?" She asked.

"It's Javan," Claudius said.

"What happened?" she said.

"His house was broken into he was badly injured trying to protect his family the paramedics took him to the hospital and some are looking the Tygra because apparently one of the robbers tried to fight Javan with the cub in her arms. They are worried the cub may have been hurt." he said.

"Oh dear, I'll go check on Sirbriena and Tygra," Leonara said.

"I better go work," Claudius said.

Leonara rushed over very quickly. Sirbriena saw Leonara. "Oh Leonara it was just awful I hope Javan will be okay I hate the thought of raising my son on my own!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry Claudius and I will help you any way we can," Leonara said. "How is Tygra?" she asked.

"The paramedics said he's fine only has a small cut on his cheek he should be fine." Sirbriena said.

Later that day Sirbriena went to the hospital to be a with Javan and let Leonara baby sit for the day and most likely over night. Leonara told Claudius the situation and he said they will do it because they need to help their friends.

Once Claudius got home the phone rang. "Hello?" Claudius said. "Sirbriena, that is such good news, I hope he recovers soon, bye." he said.

"Well?" Leonara asked.

"Javan is going to make it, the doctor's said he gave them quite the scare. But he will make a full recover sometime soon." Claudius said.

"That is such good news," Leonara said.

The next day Claudius and Leonara came and visited Javan in the hospital. "Hey Javan, how are you feeling?" Claudius asked.

"Fine but I ache all over." Javan said.

"The doctor said you are going to be aching for a while after what happened." Sirbriena said.

"I am glad that my son is safe," Javan said as he gently touched Tygra's head. Tygra cooed and nuzzled his father's hand.

After a few weeks Javan was back home. Now he was worrying for his family's safety. Sirbriena decided it was time he talked to a therapist. Javan found a therapist he knew and started to talk with him. Once he talked he felt a lot better.

Now he was going to spend time with his family.

Things were going to change for Claudius and Leonara very soon.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Claudius and Leonara were still hoping for a child. Leonara was in the bathroom and grabbed a pregnancy test. She decided to use it because it had been awhile since she had used one.

She looked at it and became very happy. "Claudius!" Leonara called.

Claudius came running. "What is it my dear?" He said.

"Look," she said and showed him the test.

Claudius looked at it and looked at Leonara. "We're going to have a baby?" he asked.

Leonara smiled and nodded. The two of them hugged and they were crying tears of joy. They were going to get their wish.

The called the doctor who confirmed it. Leonara and Claudius called Javan and Sirbriena.

"Really? You two are going to have a baby?" Javan asked holding Tygra his eleven month old son.

"Yes," Claudius said.

"Congratulations!" Javan said.

Soon Claudius and Leonara began getting things ready for the baby.

Leonara was starting to show that she was pregnant. Soon they went to the doctor to find out if they were going to have a boy or a girl.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" The doctor said.

They began to discuss names for their son. "I have one I like the most," Leonara said.

"What name is that my love?" Claudius asked.

"Lion-o," she said.

"That's perfect!" Claudius said.

They got the nursery ready for their son the walls were painted blue. The baby would be born soon.

They held a baby shower. Javan and Sirbriena came with Tygra who was now a year old. He was even saying a few words even been taking a few steps.

They loved the things they got for Lion-o.

On a cool Autumn night in September Leonara went into labor. She shook Claudius awake. "Claudius get the bag it's time!" Leonara said.

Claudius grabbed the bag and took Leonara to the hospital. Once there Claudius was holding her hand. Right now she was breathing through a contraction. Once it was over she sighed. Then she looked at her husband. "We are going to have a baby today," Leonara said.

"I know, everything is going to be fine." Claudius said.

After a few hours later Lion-o was born. He was born kicking and screaming. "He's a healthy little boy." the doctor said. Lion-o gripped the doctor's fingers and who was amazed by the cub's grip. "He is also very strong." he said. Once the cub was in a diaper and swaddled in blue blanket he was given back to his mother.

"He's perfect," Leonara said. "Welcome to the world Lion-o," she said.

Claudius soon held his little son. "Look at you, going to be a very strong lion when you grow up," he said.

A nurse came up to them. "Okay it's time for the first breastfeeding lesson." The nurse said.

Leonara started to nurse Lion-o.

Soon they went home. Sirbriena came over on occasion to help out. Lion-o was a cute healthy little cub. One year old Tygra was very curious about Lion-o. Sometimes even tried to get the smaller and younger infant to play.

Javan would play with Tygra because he knew that the three week old was too young to play.

Panthro an old friend of Claudius' came to see his friends new son.

"He looks like a tough kid, I doubt anyone will cause him trouble," Panthro said.

Leonara and Claudius loved their son very much.

"Yes and he is very sweet," Leonara said.

Leonara and Claudius use to have nights with very little sleep. Leonara loved her son very much. "Claudius I decided to let my sister run work at the office and me from over here, when I was at work all I could think about was Lion-o, if I could give up one thing it would be the office but I won't give my son up," she said.

"I know," Claudius said.

Lion-o was growing up fast. Now Lion-o was allowing more sleep for them and himself. Now Lion-o was having his first birthday.

Javan, Sirbriena and Tygra came over to celebrate.

Lion-o was eating his cake with hands and was getting all messy. Tygra was sitting in a booster seat next took him. He was now two years old. Tygra ate neatly and saw Lion-o's messy eating. "Why he eating like that?" Tygra asked.

"Lion-o is learning once he is old as you he'll start to eat neatly. You ate like that at his age." Javan said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

A few months later Lion-o was toddling all over the place and talking. He was taken to daycare and saw Tygra there and the two of them would sometimes play. "Tygra play," Lion-o would say.

The two of them were becoming very good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was now going into first grade and Tygra was going into second grade.

Today Roarsons' got some new neighbors in the mansion next door. It was a man who owned a big video game company named Tigron Whitman. He had a son Lion-o's age and a wife Stella Whitman who worked as a pet breeder for a creature called that she came up with she didn't know what to call it but her breeding animals did well. (Her sisters helped out with it and became breeders of this creature too.) Stella made sure the animals had good health and traits because she wanted a good reputation money was important as was the condition of the animals. She valued both of those things.

Also another family moved into this wealthy neighborhood. The family that moved in across the street the father Cougon Mounter was a surgeon and his wife Catrina Mounter was a pediatrician. They had a daughter Lion-o's age too. Right next door to the Stripper family moved in another wealthy family a long time friend of Jaga's. Chexor Speeder who was a Veterinarian as was his wife Clawrice Speeder and they had a daughter Tygra's age.

"Look we have some new neighbors." Leonara said.

"I read about our new neighbors, Tigron Whitman owns a famous video game company and his wife breeds a type pet she invented herself. I seen that animal it is cute and intelligent." Claudius said. "Our other new neighbors work as doctors," he said.

"Hey they have kids and they're my age, can I go play?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o let them get settled in first," Leonara said. "Then we will welcome them." she said.

The next day both families greeted their new neighbors. "So we are going to the same school, that great," Lion-o said.

When school started the kids got ready and headed off to school. Like most private schools for children from wealthy families there was good food and more than one play ground and several libraries. There was even the most fabulous uniforms. They showed the child's status as part of a rich family. Some students who accepted into the school because good grades got a supply of them.

Lion-o was in luck Bengali and Pumyra had the same teacher as him. Lion-o was starting to enjoying school until he bumped into Calon the son of a rival motor company. "Look at what I see here the Lameson cub." Calon said.

"It's Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Viron motors are better remember that,"Calon said then left.

Lion-o told his parents what happened. "Oh I hate that Calston Viron he does so much just to humiliate me." Claudius said.

"Claudius thinking of the example you are setting for our son," Leona said.

As time passed and Lion-o grew older. His mother and father marveled at how fast Lion-o was growing. One night at dinner his mother kissed his cheek and hugged him. "If my son get's anymore handsome I have to chase all those girls away." Leonara said.

"Leonara there is nothing wrong with him finding the right girl when he's older," Claudius said.

"I know it's just letting go is hard to do." Leonara said.

Now Lion-o was about to enter seventh grade and go into middle school. "Look at my little boy so tall and handsome," Leonara said.

"Thanks mom," Lion-o said.

"You are going to do well in middle school son," Claudius said. "Remember it's going to be difficult. Listen to your teachers, follow instructions and be on time," he said.

"Yes sir," Lion-o said.

Lion-o headed into the school and saw all the older animals. "Whoa this place is full of animals," Lion-o said.

First day could have gone better but the important thing is Lion-o is growing up.

Near the end of the school year Lion-o met someone. Her named was Liosia she was very pretty. He sometimes flirted with her. She noticed and sometimes laughed at how cute he was being.

Soon middle school turned into High school. Lion-o continued to show interest in Liosia. Lion-o became the star of the school basketball team during the summer he played baseball and is the star pitcher. Claudius would point and say. "That's my boy!"

Liosia was a cheerleader and she did well and she was also a soccer player. Pumyra and Cheetara did cheer leading too. Pumyra also did gymnastics and Cheetara ran track.

Bengali played Basketball with Lion-o he was also a star player. During summer he also played baseball with Lion-o and he was the star batter.

While Tygra did football.

They were all strong athletes.

Soon Tygra and Cheetara became a couple. Bengali and Pumyra became a couple too. Tonight Lion-o was going to ask Liosia out for his first date. "Liosia would you like to go out on date?' Lion-o asked her.

"I would love too!" Liosia said. "A movie?" she asked.

"Sure, Friday?" Lion-o asked.

"Friday," Liosia said.

"Seven?' Lion-o asked.

"Seven," Liosia said.

She left and Lion-o felt really happy and he came home dancing. "Hey son why are you so happy?" Claudius asked.

"I got a date with Liosia, this Friday," Lion-o said.

"That's great son is Liosia that pretty white lioness with the soft blue eyes?" Leonara asked.

"Yes, seven o'clock on Friday we are going to a movie," Lion-o said.

"Wow my little boy is going on his first date!" Leonara said.

"Good for you son a movie is a great first date," Claudius said.

On Friday Lion-o got and ready then picked up Liosia. They watched a movie where a lioness turned out to be a princess missing for a the lion prince's neighboring kingdom he took her home and they married. Lion-o and Liosia's hands met when they reached for popcorn.

Over the next couple of months they went out together and became an official couple. "Mom, Dad guess what?" Lion-o said.

"What?" Leonara said.

"Liosia is now my girlfriend!" Lion-o said.

"Wow my son got himself a girlfriend, that's my boy," Claudius said. "Who knows maybe she's the right girl for you," he said.

Leonara looked a little sad and happy.

"Mom are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes it's just hard to let go, you were my baby, my little boy!" Leonara said.

"Mom I will always be your little boy," Lion-o said.

The two of them hugged.

Now it was time for the Junior and Senior prom. Tygra was going with Cheetara, Bengali was going with Pumyra and Lion-o was going with Liosia. They enjoyed the whole thing. Soon Tygra went off to College and Lion-o was going to graduate.

Leonara tried not to cry during the graduation ceremony. Now Lion-o was going to look for the right college. He was going to expand his father's car business to included motorcycles and other vehicles. Liosia's family owned a toy company and she was going to design new toys and go to college with Lion-o.

College was just around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lion-o was now all grown up and starting to look at colleges. "Hey son looking for a good college," Claudius said.

"Yes I got several acceptance letters. Even Omen University in Omen city." Lion-o said.

"That school is far Lion-o at least a ten hour drive or a two hour flight." Claudius said. "But it is a great school," he said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

"What other colleges accepted you?' Claudius asked.

"There is Notra State and that is across the country. There is also Thundera Tech that is like two and half hours away. There is also Lilon U which is across the state." Lion-o said. "I narrowed it down to these four. Notra State, Thundera Tech, and Lilon U." he said.

"Those are all great schools maybe talking to your friends can help you decided." Claudius said.

Lion-o met up with his friends at the coffee shop. "Hey guys," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o have you decide what school to go to?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes we have," Bengali said.

"Where," Lion-o asked.

"Omen U, we are all going there," Liosia said.

"Yes and this will be Cheetara and I's second year there," Tygra said.

"Well now I know where I want to go," Lion-o said.

After hanging out for a couple of hours Lion-o went home and decided to tell his parents his decision. "I'm going to Omen U and so are all of my friends," Lion-o said.

"Good choice of school Lion-O I would hate for you to be a lonely at school," Leonara said.

Soon Lion-o began to pack. His clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, bath stuff, sheets, pillows, books, and other stuff. Then he stuffed it all in his car. His parents watched him. His mother looked into the empty bedroom of her son. "Come dear it's time to see him off," Claudius said.

"Okay," Leonara said.

They went out to Lion-o and hugged him and kissed him. "Bye sweetie drive carefully and call us when you get there." Leonara said.

"I will mom, see you dad," Lion-o said.

"Bye son study hard and work hard too." Claudius said.

Lion-o then climbed in the car and drove away. Leonara and Claudius sighed watching their son leave. After driving for hours Lion-o had finally made it to Omen city. Lion-o took up an apartment for two weeks because College wouldn't start until the end of the month and his parents wanted him to leave early to become familiar with the town. The next day Lion-o saw Bengali's Aunt Vali.

"Hello Lion-o," She said.

Lion-o saw there was a new litter of kittens of the creature Bengali's mother invented with her sisters. They were walking around with their eyes open. "They are cute I always wanted one but my parents told to save up and buy one myself and I have enough now," Lion-o said.

"Well since your my nephew's friend you have the pick of the litter." she said. "But you have to wait week for them to be fully weaned." she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He picked one it out it was a male.

"I'll hold him for you and then he's all yours." she said.

Lion-o talked to the college who said pets were allowed as long as his pet was house trained and well behaved. Lion-o then got the supplies he needed.

After a week Lion-o picked up his kitten and named him Snarf. He got a collar and name tag and started to train. Snarf was very smart and that made training a snap.

Soon Lion-o was going to the college and got his room. His roommate was Bengali. Bengali saw Snarf was impressed about how smart he was. Classes began and Lion-o and all his friends were in Life and home economics. Where they learn several things to cook, clean, find a job, hire people, and know what it is like to raise a family.

Lion-o had other classes too, he had math, chemistry, English, computer, and history.

Lion-o was a very good student and soon he would have a very big project to do in Life and home economics. He will be in for a ride with this project.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lion-o and his friends were assigned a new project in life and home economics. "You will have a partner and you will learn what is like to be married over the course six weeks." The teacher said.

Lion-o paired up with Liosia. Now they were ready to start. They enjoyed the honeymoon phase and then chose jobs. "Okay now you will come to next part of your project and that is the start of a family. First we will watch a video about how pregnancy happens and what happens during pregnancy." The teacher said.

They watched the video with interest. Soon the teacher passed out pregnancy bellies to the girls. "You girls will wear these for at least nine days to see what is like to be pregnant." The teacher said. "You boys will be supportive to your female partners." She added.

Lion-o was being supportive of Liosia. He gave the teacher the idea of letting boys where the bellies too. He now understood how Liosia was feeling. Then came the part with the baby it could have gone better. But now he understood what it was like to be a parent.

The years passed and now Lion-o was finished with his final year of college. His parents were very proud of him for graduating college with high honors.

Now Lion-o had bought a ring it was for Liosia. He was going to ask her to marry him. He hoped she would say yes.

He took her out to eat and then showed her the ring. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
